


Haikyuu fic: Olympus

by XxxGenderfluidBokutoxxX



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: AndAkaashIsADemonAngel, BokutoIsAnAngel, HinataGetsATrampStamp, HinataIsInCollege, KageyamaIsAGhoul, LotsofOthersCharactersaregods, M/M, Yaoi, probablysad, willaddtagsasigo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:06:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxxGenderfluidBokutoxxX/pseuds/XxxGenderfluidBokutoxxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shouyou Hinata is a college-student when Kageyama, the ghoul God, is linked to his body and has become his partner for an upcoming war of Gods. Read as they face many challenges in hopes that Kageyama will be the next to rule Olympus!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Tramp Stamp

**Author's Note:**

> Please read you will not be disappointed!!! I will go down with this ship!

“You’re a what?!” Shouyou Hinata, a college student with too many priorities to count, asked hysterically staggering back and dropping his backpack against the closed door of his bedroom. 

“A deity.” The ghoul stated blantly. “Unfortunately, I can’t really explain myself.” He said rubbing the back of his neck with obvious irritation. 

“A… deity…” Shouyou repeated, eyes darting across the room for something short of a weapon. 

“That’s what I said,” The deity muttered, already exploring the bedroom and pulling out one of the books that was shelved. “Huh, no pictures…” 

“W-why are you here?” He asked for the sake of keeping the conversation alive, while he navigated to his desk-side table, reaching for his table-lamp and raising it above his head in offense.

“You’re my human.”

“Your-Your what?!” He yelped, staggering back when the ghoul turned around abruptly and caught the stumbling boy. Arm wrapped pleasantly around his waist, and easily stripping the offending pathetic-attempt-of-a-weapon away from his grasp.

“Please, calm down, before you hurt yourself,” the deity said, progressively weakening his grip on the boy’s waist, “There’s a lot to explain, maybe it’d be better to talk it over dinner.”

Shouyou shoved the man back with eyes practically glaring daggers at him. “Dinner?! Ha, no way, dude, you gotta get out.” He scoffed.

“I have to protect you.” 

“Protect me…?” He paused, turning towards the latter in disgust. “Uh-No, You have to protect yourself, cause I’m calling the cops.” He said making a beeline towards the bedroom door, only to be stopped by a hard thud to the door; startling him. “Wha-”

“You’ll make a fool out of yourself, no-one else can see me.” he told irritably.

“Bullshit.” He splurt, giving the man another shove, but was stopped mid-shove and brought into his arms. 

“I could rape you and no one would be able to prove it.” He whispered into his ear. 

“MOM!” Shouyou screamed, scrambling across the bedroom floor while his shirt was ripped from his body with a tear. 

The deity held the torn fabric in the air, above the boy’s lowered stance, dangling it tauntingly. “Look at your chest.”

“E-eh?!” He looked down at his bare chest, a dark crescent glowed, embedded deep at the center of his chest. “Wh-wha- What did you do to me!?” 

“It is how your people say.. tramp stamp?”

“You tramped stamped me!?” Shouyou cried, shoving his hands into his face. “Oh my god, what have you done!” Shouyou rolled towards his bed, curling up covering his glowing chest. 

Suddenly, the door shot open, Shouyou’s mother tumbling down onto the floor next to him, seated on her knees. “Shouyou!? What’s wrong?! I heard you scream!” She cried, obviously startled and heated from the run up the steps. 

Shouyou blushed heavily and covered his chest, staring wide-eyed at the deity and then darting back to his mother who, got the hint to look at the offensive creature, but, never saw anything. 

“Shouyou…? Wha-What are you looking at?” She panicked. 

“I-I ... “ He stuttered, staring at the deity who was now looking at one of his old-time action figurines he used to collect. 

“Told ya.” the deity chimed in teasingly and made his way to the bed, plopping down with an inaudible ‘thump’. “She can’t see the tramp-stamp either.”

“What is this about a tramp stamp? … Shouyou! Why are you covering your chest?! What did you do?!” She spluttered angrily, yanking the blanket off Shouyou and revealing his bare, yet chubby, chest. “Shouyou…” She sighed. 

“You see it!? Tell me you do!”

The mother nodded,“Of course I do! ..You aren’t eating right, you’ve gotten fat!”

“Oh my- Mom! The fucken tattoo!” 

“Shouyou! Language! And what tattoo? Is it glow in the dark?” She said squinting. 

“Mom!” 

“Honey, you gave me a scare! I’m done with this, you can eat dinner by yourself.” 

“... Mom…” Shouyou practically whined, but couldn’t help but feel the boring stare of the mused deity.

She walked back to the door, turning her head for a final glance. “Or you could skip dinner..” she whispered lowly, shutting the door behind her. 

The deity finally spoke up, “What are we eating?”

“I hate you.” 

“Oh, come on, It’s not like I did anything. I mean that was all you.” The deity chimed in, now laying stomach down on the boy’s bed. 

Shouyou remained temporality quiet, his hands running through ginger locks as he took soft calming breaths. 

“What is it you’re here for, anyway?” He finally managed to say, his face now lifting to accommodate his question with determined dark eyes.

“I don’t know,” he groaned irritably, “are you gonna behave yourself long enough for me to explain?”

“Hurry up, before, I rethink my question.” He muttered obviously irritated as well.

The deity gave a second glance before propping himself up against the wall, yawning as he stretched out his arms and spoke lazily, “I am a supernatural deity and you are my less than functional counterpart, our minds and bodies have been linked together for the upcoming battle of Olympus.”

“Uh-huh.” Shouyou stared incredulously. “And what are you supposed to be the deity of, breaking and entering?”

“I’m a ghoul deity, I deal with the supernatural. I can interact with the dead. You know, simple stuff, that is… Until I switch into my other form.” He supplied with a shrug, patting the spot next to him. 

“No…” Shouyou stared at him momentarily before standing up and muttering. “Thanks, but I really don’t want to be your “‘less than functional counterpart’, I’d like to finish writing my paper and go to bed.” 

“Unfortunately, I need you and as much as you want to decline, I can’t let you do that.” He frowned, now off the bed and standing not-two feet from him. “We’re linked, and we’re practically friends now!” He flailed his arms in a tease, obviously impersonating someone he knew: a certain bunny. 

“Why me?”

The deity corrected, “It’s not just you, there are others.”

“Others, huh?” 

“Twenty to be exact, including us.”

“Uh-huh…” Shouyou mused, pushing the ghoul to the side and jumping into bed, covering himself up and clapping his hands, turning the lights off. “Good-night.” 

“...”


	2. Yachi and Akaashi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I got such a positive reaction that I decided to post some more, and in this AU yachi is even more smoll!

Morning came briskly, Shouyou had risen out of bed with circles under his eyes. His hands coming to rub away at his sleep. “Ugh- I had such a weird dream…”

“Oh really? What about?”

Shouyou froze, turning towards the noise that greeted him, his eyes locking onto the black-haired god laying down right beside him in his small comforter. 

“What the actual..” He whispered into his hands, practically wanting to cry.

“You really got to get over this. I mean we’ve established that I’m a deity and you’re my partner,” The ghoul informed with a yawn. “we’re probably already behind the others..”

“Others!? What others? I don’t want to be apart of this. Plain and si-” His mouth being slapped shut, by the latter. 

“Alright, I understand, enough, stop with the declining.” he paused, obviously searching for the right words. “I come from a separate world from yours, where power is everything. The deity’s of my world are power hungry, if they succeed in gaining that power with their counterparts.” 

“What does your world have to do with mine?” the boy spat.

The ghoul grimaced, “Just because the deity’s haven’t acted upon your world in centuries, doesn't mean they can’t. If I lose this.. if we lose this battle, and power falls into the wrong hands, I’ll not only lose my world but you’ll lose yours as well..”

Shouyou frowned and slipped his legs off the bed frame. “I don’t understand.” 

“What is it you don’t understand, Shouyou?” The deity floated off the bed and landed in front of the latter with concerned eyes now, the first time Shouyou’s witnessed actual emotion the ghoul’s face. 

“I-...” He tried but fell silent once the ghoul placed a hand at his shoulder. 

“I know I’m asking a lot from you, especially because you have so many obligations to this world, to your world … but, I …” The ghoul gritted his teeth and fell to his knees, bowing. “I beg of you to consider.” He muttered in defeat. “If even after all my pleading, you still refuse to help me, you can end-”

“O’kay.” 

“Wh-what?” He said raising his head, surprised. 

“I said, o’kay.” Shouyou frowned with an obvious blush across his cheeks, eyes turned elsewhere and now walking out the door. “I’m hungry, let’s eat.” 

The deity smiled. 

\--

“Akaashi,” Yachi, a bedridden child spoke up behind subtle coughs, hazel eyes wandering to the tall demeanor who loomed over her.

“Yes?”

“You have tears stained on your face, yet, you never cry..” she said in a soothing tone, a closed fist gently rubbing at weary eyes.

Akaashi, the demonic deity hummed in acknowledgement, his attention elsewhere as he heard the soft breaths of the young girl he uneventfully got paired with.

Fortunately, she was eager to agree to his terms, regardless of what he told her. She seemed like a sickly child at first glance, and after spending more than five minutes with her, it proved to be true. He figured he’d take advantaged of her kindness and use her for disabilities, although, he never expected he’d get so attached so quick. 

She managed to haul him in with her small talk, mentioning his appearance saying it was “handsome” He never heard such words before. He’s never been complimented, let alone talked to in such depth. He learned of her family and how she loved her dogs, how genuine and true she was to her words. He learned that she didn’t have many friends growing up because of her illness but still managed to feign a smile, if it even was one. 

The deity frowned behind his mask and looked through one of the picture books she had given him. She figured he’d be bored when she was resting, so she gave him all her old picture books of “The different types of animals” 

After a couple minutes of silence, following her comment, she spoke up again, “ Bokuto.. are you two friends, in your world?”

“No.” He responded, eyes now staring at the black crow on the page. “He’s …” He paused, turning the page to a swan. “He’s a plague.” 

The girl frowned, “You say that, yet, he didn’t want to hurt you.”

The demon rose his head, his eyes flickering towards the resting girl. The demon wasn’t a talker,yachi had learned that from the start, so when she knew she caught his attention, she continued. “You’ve both been in this constant battle between one another, wouldn’t you get … I dunno, bored or worse … tired?” Her eyes studying him momentarily before saying “Aren’t you tired, Akaashi?”

The demon said nothing, his eyes going back to the pictures on the page. 

“The swan reminds you of him, doesn’t it?” she added, “The big.. beautiful, white wings.”

“I’m the ugly duckling.” He mused, with smiling eyes. Startling the young girl from her laying position. 

“You have a beautiful smile, Akaashi.” She giggled happily, placing a hand at his cheek. “I wonder what your face looks like behind that mask.” 

Akaashi flinched, his eyes darting back and forth across the room before settling on her bright eyes. “You should rest.” He managed and with a flick of his wrist settled her under the covers once more. 

“Will you cry when I die, Akaashi?”


	3. Kageyama, the Ghoul God

“So, are you going to follow me everywhere?” Shouyou frowned, putting his headphones into his ears as he walked down towards the train station. 

“I can’t exactly live in your room twentyfour-seven, besides I have to protect you.” The deity grinned, watching the latter blush and pull a headphone out.

“What’s with this whole ‘protecting thing’, anyway?” He questioned while turning his attention to the ghoul that rose a brow in acknowledgement, and landed onto the concrete to walk beside his human. The ghoul made his frame physically tangible, his features more human; rather than his white contrasting hair, that stood out like a sore thumb, it had become black. 

“You’re my human, I need to make sure you don’t die, because if you di-”

“Whoa, whoa, someone wants to kill me?!” He said startled. 

“Let me finish!” he retorted rather loudly. Shouyou rolling his eyes and pulling out the other earphone. “If you die, I die, plain and simple. You’ve entered a war with me, we’re in this together, I won’t let anyone hurt you, let alone another deity.” 

“Please tell me you’re like the strongest and that no one can touch me.” 

The ghoul’s eyes slowly began to wander elsewhere, “Well you see, in my world, the Ghoul isn’t actually a noble title.. hence why I’m not really in any of those books of yours, I’m just.. an underling.” he explained.

“Oh fuck me.” Shouyou cried, hands digging at his ginger locks once more, and scraping away at his own shame for being a counterpart to an underling. 

“But, for all I know, this one could be -all- underlings; the gods selected to enter the battle is pure luck.” he added.

“You’re killing me.” 

“I figured.” The ghoul frowned.

Arriving at the station, the two rode it to the latter’s college, where the deity took the opportunity to explore the school grounds and take a look at the nearby city. Upon, walking along the streets of the city, a strange pang ached at his chest. His eyes dilated and he felt himself weak for a second. Brushing it off after the moment passed, he grew aware of what happened. It meant that the war was only beginning. 

The ghoul tsked and raced back to his human, more determined than ever. 

“Where’d you go? You disappeared. What ever happened to protecting me?” Shouyou practically scolded, arms crossed and noticing the slow smile that spread across the deity. Shit.

“Ha- I didn’t pick you for the clingy type.” The deity chuckled. “Not too long ago you were pissy about me protecting you and following you to school, but now…” 

“Oh shut up.” Shouyou fumed, now walking away. 

“Where are we going?” The deity mused, his attention now towards the bridge they were going to cross. 

“We got some time to spare before my next class, I wanna get a bite to eat.” Shouyou supplied with the blush still present. 

The deity remained quiet for a moment, before, feeling his senses flare as Shouyou walked towards the bridge. Jolting the boy back into his arms he whispered into his ear. “Don’t move. We have company.” 

“Wh-what?” Shouyou stuttered, his eyes darting around trying to find the source the ghoul was talking about, only to set his eyes on a lazed latter leaning against the other end of the bridge. “H-him?” 

“He’s not alone, look closer.” The deity supplied. Shouyou’s eyes darting across the bridge only to spot a young woman of solely blue hue: her clothes, eyes, hair and even skin all relative shades of blue, standing next to the previously mentioned latter. “We’re at a disadvantage, we’re dealing with a sea deity.” 

“H-huh?” Shouyou stuttered once more before he was swooped into the arms of his deity and flown high above the clouds before landing on top of one of the campus buildings. “What are they doing? Are they waiting for us?”

“That’s most likely the plan, or they probably were expecting someone to pass by at some point. I mean the likelihood of the deity’s being in Japan is a lot higher than most places.” 

“Uhh … Why is that?” Shouyou shook, obviously terrified at this point. 

“We kind of all got thrown into one part of the globe. It tends to happen, the God’s aren’t picky, besides this way we can reach each other and don’t have to lodge around our humans. It happened way back when, before the earth started and let me tell you. It was hell.” 

“You’re surprisingly o’kay for, ya know, having to protect me and stuff… Um… don’t ya think you’d be a little more cautious over the fact that you’re kind of at a disadvantage.” Shouyou stuttered, clutching tightly at the deity’s arm. 

“You’re surprisingly talkative when you’re scared.” He mused, obviously teasing him. 

The boy shook his head in denial, quickly adding onto the subject, “Have you ever won before? The war? You spoke like you’ve been in this before.”

“Me, win? Never. But there’s a first time for everything.” He smiled. Shouyou frowned and he placed his head against the latter’s chest. 

“Kageyama…” Shouyou whispered, the deity’s eyebrow raising and holding him by the waist. 

“Huh?” 

“Your name, it’s Kageyama…” The ghoul’s face reddened and he felt his heart skip a beat. 

“Kageyama…” The ghoul tasted the word on his lips. “O’kay… Thank you, Shouyou.”

Shouyou savored the moment briefly, his next words escaped his lips with gentle remonstrance, “Your powers, how do I.. how do I activate them?”

Kageyama chuckled huskily into his ear. “Activate them?” Shouyou shuttered under his breath and couldn’t help but feel equally disgusted by his own self. 

“S-shut up and protect me.”

“As you wish.” Kageyama smiled, lifting the boy by the chin to link eyes, the crescent on his chest now emanating a soft luminescence. Shouyou’s eyes drifted down to the low glow on Kageyama’s chest that flickered before his appearance itself became inhuman, reminding Shouyou that he was going to witness two deities fight for power. 

“Kageyama- Wait…” Shouyou tried before Kageyama’s dark crimson eyes flickered back to his human in acknowledgement. “How are we going to beat them…?”

“I’m going to either kill him, or kill her.” Kageyama affirmed and Shouyou’s blood thinned. They were talking about killing someone. How was this in anyway a good thing? 

“Kageyama, You can’t kill hi-”

“You don’t want me too?” The ghoul cocked his head, obviously annoyed. “You don’t want me to fight? You don’t want me to pro-”

“I didn’t say that!” Shouyou yelled and it startled the deity from his position. “I don’t know how your world works, but, we humans only get one existence; please, don’t kill him..”

“I understand.” The latter nodded and walked towards the ledge of the building. “You can watch from here, but be ready, if it comes to it, you need to hide. I’ll take the deity, but I don’t know what the boy plans to do either.. war is dirty.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please comment, I love to hear your thoughts! (◠﹏◠✿) Kagehina forever!

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and kudo if you like my fic! It inspires me to write more ^_^


End file.
